The present invention relates to the field of support systems. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved bracket for supporting cantilevered components such as a shelf, work surface or cabinet.
In recent years, the concept of open office planning which utilizes free standing partition systems for defining various office and workstation areas has become increasingly popular. Many of the manufacturers of these types of systems provide for the direct mounting of office accessories such as cabinets, shelves, work surfaces and the like to the free standing wall panel or partition. These systems can employ what is known as a slotted standard as a part of the wall panel or partition to serve as a mounting vehicle on that wall panel or partition. The slotted standard is generally a vertical steel channel which extends over at least a portion of a vertical dimension of a wall panel or partition and has therein a plurality of spaced or vertically aligned slots. The slots are adapted to receive a plurality of hook shaped connector elements which extend from the back surface of the accessory to the slotted standard. An example of a known hook shaped connector may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,191 entitled xe2x80x9cCONNECTOR ASSEMBLY AND SUPPORT POSTxe2x80x9d issued to Robert J. Munzie.
Many users often place a heavy load on such work surfaces, shelves or cabinets. In particular, users can place items such as books and work accessories such as computers, monitors or printers thereon. However, when a heavy load is applied to many work surfaces or cabinets, it is possible for the hook shaped members to either deform the slotted standard or pull completely away therefrom.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved support system for a work surface, shelf or cabinet that can more readily accommodate a heavy load.
The present invention is directed to a support system for a worksurface, shelf or cabinet that can accommodate a heavy load. According to a first aspect of the invention, a support system having a support member, a bracket and a work surface are disclosed. The support member has a slotted face and a support wall adjacent the slotted face. The bracket has a plurality of teeth adapted to engage the slotted face of the support member. The plurality of teeth include upper teeth and lower teeth. At least one of the lower teeth is sized to pass through the slotted face of the support member and engage the support wall. A work surface is supported by the bracket.
According to another aspect of the invention, a support system having a support member and at least one bracket and a work surface are provided. The support member has an integrally formed first slotted face and a first support wall adjacent the slotted face. The bracket has a plurality of teeth adapted to engage the slotted face of the support member. The plurality of teeth include upper teeth and lower teeth. At least one of the lower teeth is sized substantially larger than the remaining lower teeth so as to pass through the slotted face of the support member and engage the support wall. The work surface is supported by the bracket with the substantially larger tooth providing additional support for the shelf by pressing against the support wall.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwork elementxe2x80x9d is intended to included surfaces such as those found in shelves, cabinets and work surfaces, i.e., desk tops.
The present invention is directed to a support system that may more readily accommodate a heavy load. These and other advantages of the invention will be best understood in view of the attached drawings and the following detailed description.